Wall Smash
Wall Smash is a Normal Move Card. It is only included in the arcade game. Statistics *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Scissors *Compatibility Tabs: 1-4 (bad), 5-6 (great) *Usage Condition: You have to win at Scissors to use this Move, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 800 Technique. *Effect: Distract your opponent by looking the other way, then charge up to them and push and slam them into a stone wall! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-08; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **2nd Edition (032-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **3rd Edition (026-技; ft. Einiosaurus vs. Ouranosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (026-技; ft. Sauropelta vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **4th Edition (032-技; ft. Maiasaura vs. Saltasaurus) **5th Edition (038-技; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (041-技; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **6th Edition (046-技; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Irritator) **2007 1st Edition (035-技; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Irritator) **2007 1st Edition+ (035-技; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Irritator) **2007 2nd Edition (051-技; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Einiosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (046-技; ft. Altirhinus vs. Patagosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (046-技; ft. Alioramus vs. Dacentrurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (055-技; ft. Alioramus vs. Dacentrurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (030-技; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus Featured Character: Dr. Taylor) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (018-技; ft. Saichania vs. Gorgosaurus) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-08; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **1st Edition (Move-08; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **2nd Edition (032-Move; ft. Maiasaura vs. Saltasaurus) **3rd Edition (038-Move; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Allosaurus) **4th Edition (041-Move; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **5th Edition (046-Move; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Irritator) **2008 Special Edition (036-Move; ft. Sauropelta vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-08; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (035-Move; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Irritator) **Series 2 2nd Edition (051-Move; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Einiosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (046-Move; ft. Altirhinus vs. Patagosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (055-Move; ft. Alioramus vs. Dacentrurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-08; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-08; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) **2nd Edition (032-技; ft. Maiasaura vs. Saltasaurus) **3rd Edition (041-技; ft. Kentrosaurus vs. Spinosaurus) **4th Edition (046-技; ft. Eucentrosaurus vs. Irritator) **2008 Special Edition (036-技; ft. Sauropelta vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (035-技; ft. Lambeosaurus vs. Irritator) **Series 2 2nd Edition (051-技; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Einiosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (046-技; ft. Altirhinus vs. Patagosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (055-技; ft. Alioramus vs. Dacentrurus) Wall Smash Card 7.png|Wall Smash arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Wall Smash Card 06 Rainy.png|Wall Smash arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Wall Smash Card 3.png|Wall Smash arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Wall Smash Card 2.png|Wall Smash arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Wall Smash Card 5.png|Wall Smash arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Hell Smash.jpg|Wall Smash arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Wall2nd.jpg|Wall Smash arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Wall3rd.jpg|Wall Smash arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Wall Smash Card 8.png|Wall Smash arcade card (English 5th Edition) Wall Smash Card 1.jpg|Wall Smash arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) WallNemesis.jpg|"Wall" Smash arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) WallS22nd.jpg|Wall Smash arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Wall Smash Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Wall Smash arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Wall Smash Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Wall Smash arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Trivia *It was one of the first set of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade game. *In the arcade game, a Dinosaur needs 900-1100 Technique to use this Move to full effect, thereby indicating those with 1000-1200 Power. *In the early English arcade version (and/or in the later-repeated Nemesis Edition), it was called "Hell Smash", and features the typo of "smashs" in the effect description. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Sand Storm (07 1st/1st+) and Cranial Comet (06 4th). *Though it has no direct TCG card, unlike its fellow Technique-minimum Move Neck Crusher which is truly absent, Wall Smash's artwork is featured on a first deck Normal Move, Sand Storm. Gallery Wall Smash.png|Wall Smash in the arcade game (Ouranosaurus vs. Gorgosaurus) Wall Smash 2006 arcade.png|Wall Smash aftermath in the earlier 2006 version of the arcade (Tarbosaurus vs. Camarasaurus) Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade